


Mine

by ahgabounce



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Jinyoung, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, alpha jb, possessive jaebum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgabounce/pseuds/ahgabounce
Summary: The face-riding sequel I promised, except they're wolves. And it's not really a sequel. But there's face riding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all your kudos and comments on my works wow it feels nice to be appreciated <3 anyways. This fic was inspired by this tweet (copy and paste the link)  
> twitter.com/chilHD/status/805754224701120512  
> hence the A/B/O AU. I got a little carried away and wrote 1.7k without really trying ;-; anyways. Hope you like it!

Background info:

Jaebum: Alpha, leader of the pack

Jinyoung: Omega, Jaebum’s mate (obviously)

Youngjae: Omega, unmated

  
  


“Babe, I’m going to head out for a while, alright? I have some pack issues to settle. Don’t leave the house unless it’s an emergency.” Jaebum called out to Jinyoung. 

 

“Okay! Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to inform you if I head out.” Jinyoung replied, shifting in his position on the couch so that he could sit comfortably to finish reading his book. It was one of his latest obsessions, and he was glad that he finally had time to pick up where he left off, never having been a fan of cliffhangers. Just as he was about to get absorbed into the book, however, his reading session was disrupted by a call, Jinyoung making a low noise of frustration as he reached for his phone to answer it. 

 

“Hello? He spoke, accepting the call without even glancing at the caller id, eager to get back to reading his book. 

 

“Jinyoung?” A gruff voice spoke. “Youngjae’s in my hands.” This was followed by a clip of Youngjae’s voice, obviously distressed and in fear. Upon hearing the younger boy’s voice, Jinyoung’s heart dropped and he swallowed thickly, the gears in his mind working overdrive.  _ Something doesn’t add up..why would he be calling me, an omega, to save another omega? Wouldn’t he be better off calling an alpha, like Jaebum?  _ He voiced his thoughts, “Why didn’t you call Jaebum instead?” 

 

“Oh but you see, Jaebum must be facing some difficulties as he didn’t even pick up.” This sent Jinyoung into panic, Jaebum was the strongest in their pack, what could have happened to him?  _ This is bad,  _ he thought to himself.  _ I’ll have to go save Youngjae!  _ He didn’t want the kidnapper to push himself onto Youngjae, especially since Youngjae was unmated. 

 

“Where are you? I’ll come over now!” Jinyoung stated, praying the man wouldn’t sense the anxiety in his voice. He scribbled down the address on a piece of paper as the man recited it, throwing on his shoes and heading out the door once he was off the phone, not even bothering to inform Jaebum as he probably wouldn’t even answer the phone anyway if he hadn’t answered the kidnapper’s call.

 

“Youngjae?” Jinyoung called out as he cautiously stepped into the rundown building. It was so dark inside, he could barely see where he was going. 

 

“Help, hyung! Hel-” the voice was instantly muffled, but Jinyoung had caught enough with his sharp ears to locate where the voice was coming from, coming to a stop in front of a door. Taking a deep breath to prepare himself, he turned the knob and stepped in, gasping at the sight of Youngjae tied up on a chair, slightly beaten up.

 

“Let him go now!” Jinyoung yelled, he was glad that he’d arrived before the kidnapper got to lay his hands on him, but also in disbelief at how he’d treated Youngjae.

 

“Not until you give me what I want.” The kidnapper declared, an evil smirk forming on his face. It was at this moment that Jinyoung realised, the kidnapper hadn’t asked for any money, and he’d forgotten to ask about the ransom in his haste to save Youngjae.  _ What could he possibly want then? I’m just an omega...unless-- no. Then why didn’t he touch Youngjae then? Or was he about to before I arrived? Well, whatever the case, I’ll just ask to take Youngjae’s place then. He wouldn’t dare to touch me since I’m mated...would he?  _

 

Jinyoung snapped out of his inner monologue, proposing that the kidnapper let Youngjae go and take him captive instead. Things would get complicated if Youngjae remained here. Besides, he assumed the kidnapper only wanted to see Jaebum anyway- and Jaebum was bound to come looking for him soon. With that said, the kidnapper agreed and tied him up to a chair, holding on to his part of the deal and letting Youngjae off. However, a bad feeling rose in his gut upon hearing the laughter of the kidnapper once Youngjae had left, Jinyoung thoroughly confused as to why the kidnapper was so happy when Jaebum wasn’t even here yet. 

 

“Oh man...you’re really dense, aren’t you. Who would’ve thought that I wanted you instead…” The kidnapper threw his head back, laughing even harder at the fact that Jinyoung had played right into his trap. 

 

“W-what do you w-want f-from me?” Jinyoung finally realised his mistake, absolutely terrified as he looked up at the kidnapper. In a flash, the kidnapper’s lips were on Jinyoung’s neck, sucking and biting as he made his way down to the junction between his collarbones and neck. 

 

“Hey! I’m mated...I-I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Jinyoung whimpered, struggling against the rope keeping him bound to the chair.

 

“Oh, but your alpha is nowhere in sight, so who’s gonna stop me?” The kidnapper grinned maniacally, biting into his glands. 

 

“Ahh fuck..” Jinyoung’s eyelids went droopy as he tried his best to stay awake, but his body had a mind of its own. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was a growl that sounded very much like Jaebum and a few punches being thrown. 

 

“Jinyoung-ah...are you awake?” Jinyoung stirred, opening his eyes to see an anxious Jaebum hovering over him, eyebrows creased into a worried expression. 

 

“Oh thank god...I thought I’d lost you.” Jaebum hugged him tightly, closing his eyes as he savoured the feeling of Jinyoung close to him.

 

“Hyung...what happened?” That guy marked me, didn’t he?” Turns out, Jaebum had dropped his phone somewhere while running around trying to settle some problems, hence he didn’t answer the kidnapper’s call. When he’d gotten home, however, he was startled to find Jinyoung nowhere in sight but he’d managed to track Jinyoung’s scent to the building where Jinyoung was held captive. 

 

At the thought of the kidnapper marking his lover, Jaebum’s eyes turned red in jealousy as he let out a menacing growl, licking Jinyoung’s neck before sinking his teeth into his gland to mark him again. “I beat him up to teach him a lesson- to never touch what’s mine.”

 

“J-Jaebum..ahh..” Jinyoung didn’t know if it was due to Jaebum’s bite or Jaebum being jealous, but he was getting turned on. Sensing the change in Jinyoung’s scent, Jaebum pressed a palm to Jinyoung’s cock, smirking as he felt it hardening beneath his touch. 

 

“Fuck, Jinyoung, you’re such a naughty boy aren’t you? Letting him mark you and then getting hard because of me…who do you actually want, huh?” Jaebum tugged at Jinyoung’s pants, pulling them off before mouthing at his tip through his boxers. 

 

“Ah hyung...you know I didn’t want to get marked by him...I belong to you and you only.” Jinyoung placated, hands reaching for Jaebum’s soft locks, pushing his head closer to his crotch. 

 

“Is that so? You’d better be screaming my name later when I tell you to.” With that, Jaebum pulled Jinyoung’s boxers down, taking the head of Jinyoung’s cock into his mouth and rubbing at his entrance with two fingers. 

 

“Fuck, we haven’t even started and you’re so wet already..” Jaebum tore his eyes away from Jinyoung’s crotch to gaze at him, pupils blown in lust. “Sit up. I want you to ride my face instead.” Jaebum’s lips were going dry at the slick oozing out of Jinyoung’s hole, he wanted to have a taste of it so badly. Jaebum lay down, hands on Jinyoung’s hips as Jinyoung positioned his leaking hole over his face. Jaebum’s eyes rolled back in pleasure as Jinyoung’s scent was magnified tenfold in that position, barely remembering to start pleasuring Jinyoung. 

 

Cupping his hands over Jinyoung’s ass, Jaebum started lapping at the transparent slick produced by Jinyoung, moaning lowly at how good he tasted. Smacking his butt, Jaebum prompted Jinyoung to start moving, licking at his rim and then delving into his entrance. It was hot and wet and sticky but Jaebum loved it, stiffening his tongue to mimic the motion of his fingers as Jinyoung rose and brought his hips down on him, head thrown back in pleasure as he whined for  _ more _ , for Jaebum to  _ fuck him already _ as his thighs were burning from the effort.

 

Jaebum pulled his tongue out of him and replied with a short “No.” before resuming his position, determined to bring Jinyoung to orgasm with just his tongue. Jaebum then decided to lift his head every time Jinyoung brought his hips down, allowing his tongue to go even deeper into Jinyoung. The new feeling seemed to set something off in Jinyoung as he gave up on riding Jaebum’s face, settling for grinding down onto his face to feel Jaebum’s tongue deep inside of him, his erection flushed pink and curved against his stomach, looking like he was about to burst anytime. 

 

“Fuck, I’m so close..” Jinyoung breathed out, stiffening in pleasure as Jaebum started kneading the flesh on his butt, rubbing circles with his thumbs. 

 

“Who do you belong to? Scream for me, baby.” 

 

“You-- ah fuck, I’m yours, I’m yours only, I belong to you Jaebum!” Jinyoung cried out as Jaebum’s hands circled around him to wrap around his cock, pumping it quickly, thumbing at the slit while the other hand delivered a smack to his ass, causing Jinyoung to almost lose himself in the midst of the pain-induced pleasure.

 

“Hyungg ah I can’t, I can’t-” Jinyoung was coming in thick spurts before he managed to warn Jaebum successfully, the latter not minding at all as he continued stroking Jinyoung’s cock, riding out his high. 

 

“It’s my turn now, babe.” Was the only warning he got before Jaebum was hastily removing his jeans and boxers and pushing into Jinyoung’s heat, thrusting sloppily as he neared his end and finally came inside of Jinyoung, ignoring his cries of oversensitivity. He didn’t last long as he was already so close from Jinyoung’s pornographic moans and whimpers when he was eating him out. What could he say? As much as Jinyoung was his, he was very much Jinyoung’s property too. 

  
Catching his breath, he pulled out of Jinyoung and nuzzled into his neck, inhaling his peachy scent that was clouded with his own minty scent, having rubbed off on him earlier. He smiled to himself,  _ no one’ll dare touch my Jinyoungie now.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed~ 
> 
> See you tmr. Hopefully. Hehe  
> -Joy (ahgabounce)


End file.
